


Surprise!

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Twins!verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain powers seem to think the Titans' lives aren't interesting enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Even back in '07 when this was written, the following was true. That hasn't changed since then, either: I hate current canon. My canon stops pre (the idiocy of) _Graduation Day_. So it's 'The Titans', Young Justice, the full Bat-clan, and the rest of the world.

//Oh, damnit, that's my comm, I'm on shift, guys, I can't just...// Dick cursed to himself at his desk at the precinct. He twisted, got to his feet, and headed for the bathroom--apparently. He ducked into a tiny side-room along the way and pulled the comm out of his uniform boot. "Yes?" 

"Dick...we have an issue." Roy sounded vastly exasperated.

"...How bad, and can you call my desk instead of this thing? I'm in the middle of a shift." 

"Alright. I'll call RIGHT back."

"Alright." He slid the comm into the boot again and headed back for his desk, barely getting there before the phone rang. "Officer Grayson."

"You mind telling me why there are two bassinets in the room, with arrows and bats on them, with two identical babies in them?"

"...Say what?" He shook his head in disbelief, changing his grip on the phone. 

"You heard me...and damn, I think one is waking up." Sure enough, Dick heard the faint mewling cry of a very small baby.

"I -- I cannot have heard you right, Roy. ...Is Donna there? I can't get out of here early, 'mano." 

Roy made a growling noise at him, then made gentle hushing noises at the baby he was obviously holding. "Get. Home. As. Fast. As. Possible."

"Alright, alright, I'll be there fast as I can, I promise." //Dear gods, what now?// 

Roy hung up on him without a further word for him, instead talking in soft Dineh at the baby he was holding, trying to soothe.

Dick dropped back into his chair, staring at the phone in his hand for a minute, trying to make sure his jaw hadn't dropped. 

Roy, meanwhile, was pulling at everything he had ever read about, tricks that had worked on a much older Lian, and generally trying to get the wakeful, crying boy back to sleep before the brother that had been next to him woke.

Dick wound up cursing every minute of the next two hours, wound wire-tight and unhappy at being this far away from whatever was going on. 

By the time he got free, Roy had procured diapers and formula and bottles from the helpful bags he had not noted til he tripped on them, under the bassinets. He was also trying to figure out how to handle the twins when both were awake, thankful so far that only one at a time had been awake.

Dick had said the hell with the bike and taken the Bat-plane he rarely admitted to having to get up to New York as fast as he could, parking it on the Tower grid to take his fastest route down through the building and slide as quietly as he could into Roy's room. 

He found the room quiet for the moment, Roy looking at the baby he was holding, sitting in the rocking chair they still had for Lian's nights of sleeplessness. "So Lian sees them," Roy began, voice soft and still in the 'soothing kids' tone. "'Awww, Daddy, they're so cute. Can we keep them?'"

"Oh, boy..." Dick breathed softly, walking over to examine the bassinets and the bags -- and the other child. "Your hair," he said just as quietly, kneeling to study the bags. "Where is everyone?"

"I had Lian tell everyone to stay away because I had a surprise for them. That girl has your ability at keeping secrets."

Dick grinned at that, nodding. "Sometimes... No labels or tags, no brands on anything but the formula. Makes me twitchy, Roy, and... those aren't bats. They're my mask, filled in." 

"Figured that out, after the fact." Roy looked at his lover. "Now you're here, we have to do tests -- but if one's sleeping the other's awake... til just now."

"All the times for Vic not to be here, dang it... Okay. I can handle all the equipment in the Tower -- the problem is getting to the labs without getting noticed..."

“Yeah, I know." Roy looked frustrated. "Isn't there some kind of scanner?"

"Hm... yeah. Back in a bit." He slid out, and headed down through the Tower, coming back with one of the portable scanners Vic had put together over the years -- and by some miracle he'd managed not to be seen.

Roy looked at the scanner and the boys. "It won't hurt them will it?"

"Give me a little credit?" Dick replied, rolling his eyes as he flicked the scanner on, and ran it above the child in the bassinet.

Roy watched and listened as it beeped, whirred, and clicked. 

Dick eyed the results. "As far as this can tell, normal human infant, about seven weeks old..." he murmured softly, walking over to Roy to check over the other one, just in case.

His reading came up identical to the other, with both genetic scans exactly matching one another, with 50% matches to each of the grown men in the room.

He shook his head in complete and utter disbelief as he came to that part of the scans, having first been far more concerned with making sure the suddenly-appearing children actually were than the machine's genetic testing abilities. A little pale, he turned the scanner to where Roy could check the readout.

"Holy spirits of life..." Roy stared down at the baby he was holding, then back up at Dick. "You are so telling the team."

"Why am I telling the team? I'm going to have to tell Bruce, Roy! Just as soon as we can get someone with magic to tell me the scanners aren't just being fooled." 

Roy reached out and gripped Dick's shoulder, very solemn. "I am sorry. I'll be sure to tell our children all about you."

Dick had been almost ready to whack Roy for the tone of his voice... but that 'our children' just froze him in his tracks, throat trying to close as he felt his heart try to stop. It echoed in his mind, and he could feel the shocked awe stretching across his face -- it was like Roy's words made it real, that the little thing in Roy's arms and the other one in the crib were theirs...

Roy seemed to feel it too, rising carefully to move very close to Dick, just staring at ...their...children.

Dick leaned into his side, scanner dropped on the chair as he brought a hand to the tiny little boy's red hair, looking up at his partner and often-lover's face, flicking the lenses of the mask back.

"Uh oh," Roy said, just as the quiet moment broke with a piteously hungry cry from the supposedly sleeping one in the bassinet.

Dick turned instantly, going to lift the boy into his arms, trying to remember everything Donna'd ever snapped at him about being careful with her baby at once. "That... he sounds hungry, right? Ssh, kiddo, shhh..." 

"Bottle, formula. Oh, geeze, switch!" Roy hadn't dealt with Lian at this age, but he had at least glanced over those parts of the books Dinah had sent him.

"You know where you put things, so yeah," Dick agreed with him, and carefully swapped the crying child in his arms for the one just starting to wake in Roy's, cradling that little one close against his body. Logic was telling him to wait and be certain before he got so attached -- the rest of him was telling his logic to take a flying leap. 

Roy's face was a study in both caring concern and worried fear, as he went and ran a cup of hot water, dropping a bottle of formula into it to warm it, He lightly bounced on the balls of his feet, setting a gentle jiggling motion for the baby who was so hungry. It distracted the boy for the length of time it took Roy to decide the bottle was warm enough, and then the bottle solved the crying, as Roy settled back in the rocking chair, cussing at the scanner he had to shift to do so.

"Sorry," Dick said softly, holding the baby that had apparently decided sleeping was preferable to fussing--for the moment--as he watched Roy prove, yet again, just how damn good a parent he was. "You're good at that," he murmured softly.

"I'm flying this by the seat of my pants, Robbie... I'm scared to death I'm forgetting something!"

“Easy, Roy, easy... he looks pretty content, right this second. We can read up on stuff and bug Garth to death once we get them settled for the moment, right?" //We. God. ...if this is some kind of massive magical prank I am going to commit murder and no-one will ever find the body,// he promised himself, watching the expression on Roy's face. 

Roy sighed. "Gods, we hafta tell Gillhead and Fleet-feet and Wonder-chick soon."

Dick sighed, nodding. "Much as I trust Vic's equipment, I want someone magic to look at this... huh. Garth might be able to, now that I think about it." 

"He'd be a good idea." Roy smiled softly. "Di could always whistle up Fate."

"We'll try keeping this in-house first, huh? Tell Donna, get her to go get Garth, and work from there, yeah?"

"You got it, Shortpants." Roy grinned then, thinking of his daughter. "This is certainly going to make a stir."

That was an understatement, in Dick's opinion. He shifted to drag his comm out of his glove, and twisted it to ping Donna's. "Troia? Can you come down to Arsenal's room?" 

"On my way, 'Wing." 

"Thanks." He slid to his feet to ease the door open for her, keeping most of his body hidden by said door until she was inside.

"What's going..." She stopped, taking in the sight, the scents... and the old pain washed over her face for a brief moment before she found the tender joy at seeing small babies held by her friends. "What's happened?"

Dick cradled the sleeping baby carefully as he leaned into her a moment, regretting the pain she was in. "If you'll grab that scanner off the floor, you'll know as much as we do, Donna..." 

Donna did so, reading it, and then reading it again. "Umm. ...well, at least neither of you had to be pregnant."

"Amen to that!" Roy said, a bit too loud for the baby in his arms, who started to protest, until he shifted the bottle.

Dick yelped softly at the thought, arms tightening around the baby in his arms. "They apparently just appeared while I was down in the 'Haven -- I still haven't gotten that whole story -- Donna." 

“Magic?" She sniffed. "I wish... Alright, I can go get Garth."

"Thanks, Donna. I'd rather have him double-check this for us." 

She nodded. "Be back in a minute or forty."

"Thanks, Wonder Chick."

Dick added his own thanks, and looked at Roy unhappily when the door closed behind her.

"What's wrong, Robbie?"

"I hate seeing that look in her eyes, even if there was no way around it."

"Dick... believe me, I know.. I've been going through it for years; guilt over having Lian and asking so much of Donna for my baby girl."

Dick moved over to him, leaning into his partner and lover again. "She loves Lian, you know she does," he nuzzled in against him. 

"Easy, this one's just about..." Roy started shifting, getting the baby he held to the bassinet. "Asleep."

Dick nodded, snorting slightly. He'd been well away from the baby. He watched as Roy settled the baby down, and thought about laying his own sleeping infant down. 

"It's not too good to let them get used to sleeping in your arms," Roy chided. "Remember how restless Lian was there for a time because I couldn't put her down?"

"Okay, okay," Dick sighed and laid the baby down carefully. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I do.." 

"Damn, Dick... How are we going to raise three kids?" Roy looked as if he was thinking longterm about the kids already, but then, he was used to parenting already.

"...You keep me from being stupid, we hassle anyone we know for advice, and I move the he--eck out of the 'Haven?" 

"Damn straight," Roy told him. "New York is even a bad idea... I can't keep them cooped up in the Tower."

"At least for a while, yes, we can," Dick retorted to that, keeping his voice low. "Once they're older? No, we can't, and we can start looking at that." 

"Okay." Roy moved to curl up with Dick while they waited on Garth to come.

Dick wrapped his arm around his lover, staring at the bassinets. "Where did you chase Lian off to, again?" 

"I told her to go play with her aunts and uncles, not to tell, cause we were going to tell everyone at once."

Dick nodded at that, and shook his head against Roy's chest. "Kids... our kids. I... am absolutely terrified, Roy." 

"Yeah, me too."

"You, at least, are a good dad, Roy!" keeping his voice low was a stress, but a minor one. "Me? Not so much." 

Roy punched Dick's arm, hard. "Shut that crap up, Robbie. You haven't had to be one, but I know you'll do it better than me. 'Cause that's how we run... you do it better."

Dick snorted at him. "One of these days, you're going to stop saying that kind of crap about yourself, Roy. You do so good with Lian." 

"Trial and error... just like it is for everyone, Dick."

Dick decided to keep the rest of his self-doubt to himself for the moment, not wanting to be socked in the arm (or worse, Roy to aim higher) again, and just curled against him. 

It was nearly an hour before Donna and Garth made it back.

Dick heard Garth coming and went to tug the door open, looking at Garth's expression to see if Donna had told him already, or if she'd decided to let Garth be as surprised as she had been. 

The full grin on Garth's face answered that, especially when he started a silent laughing fit at seeing the bassinets. "Oh, this is rich, Fearless Leader."

"Yeah, well, see if you can turn all that magic of yours to figuring out how we got in this, would you Gillhead?" Rare for him to use that particular nickname, but he thought Garth deserved it at this point.

"Gotcha, Stoplight." Garth came over and started calling up the magic that ebbed and flowed through him, touching the babies lightly with it. "Hmm... feels like an Imp." He hastily looked up. "Not them -- the handiwork. They're really real.... but they were created in the fifth dimension."

"So... Cei-u, Bat-Mite, him, or one we don't know yet," Dick said after a few moments of thought -- mostly to remember the name of the Thunderbolt. "They're... real, from everything you can tell. ...Wow. I already mostly believed it, Vic left us good tech, but..."

"Dick, you and Featherhead there are the brand new papas of twins." Garth was both highly amused and congratulatory in his tone. "Welcome to fatherhood, Short Pants." 

"This is so going to blow Ollie's mind," Roy snickered.

“Thanks, Garth." Dick shot a very dangerous look at his partner, then sighed. "Yeah, it probably will. Nnngh. Not looking forward to my version of this conversation... Hm. Can we blame Dinah after all, and her connection to them?"

That made Roy have to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

Dick shrugged, having simply called it like he saw it, and waited for Roy to calm down, hand resting on his back again. He hadn’t heard anything about the Bat-Mite in years, after all. “If the laughing one here ever calms down, I guess there's no point in not telling the team now." 

"Let me get Di on the horn first... 'cause once the team knows, I won't get any peace to call her, and she didn't get told about Lian til after everyone else."

"...Good point." Dick settled back to let Roy call Dinah, still shaking his head in stunned shock.


End file.
